


A dream is just a dream

by dragonndoggod



Series: alt universe [61]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Angst, Bad at tagging, Cheating in dreams, Drabble, Dreams, Implied Betrayal, Implied Cheating, M/M, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: A dream is supposed to be nothing more than that, a dream. But when fears of something like that can and most likely happen, can Shirou survive if it ever happened?





	1. A dream is just a dream

The chattering in the hall seemed to echo off the walls and towards him as he watched a small group pass by. Several of the girls, all surrounding a tall classmate, seemed to vie for the blond’s attention. Like chattering birds, the circled around him before an arm came and grabbing one of the many that to reach out for him. The laughter and the boasting of the girl, telling the others of her victory, grated on his nerves and he could only watch as the blond pulled the girl close. Blue eyes catching his gaze, the widening of his eyes as Yonekuni held his gaze, kissing her while watching him. The mocking laughter in those blue eyes, as though the blond was telling him how pathetic he was to hope that he’d ever feel the same.

The pounding of his heart, body trembling as his eyes snapped open in the darkness. Staring up at the darkened ceiling, seeing nothing but the blurred motion of the fan as it moved from the air flowing from the vents. Movement to his side as the one in the bed mumbled words he didn’t catch, as though Yonekuni was protesting everything.

A dream. N-nothing but a bad dream.

Licking his dry lips, wincing at the bad taste in his mouth. Reaching up, brushing away the bangs that were plastered to his forehead by sweat. Turning his head, seeing the creasing of eyebrows and the frown on Yonekuni’s face. ’He must have felt me tossing and turning,’ Shirou thought to himself, ‘or, heard me cry out.’ He didn’t remember if he moved around or if he cried out, but it could have happened. Pushing himself to peel back the blankets and slip out of bed silently, trying not to wake his slumbering partner.

The few steps to the bathroom, closing the door partially before reaching for the light. The startled sight of eyes rimmed red and the slight tinge of red to his nose. So he had cried out. Biting down on his lower lip, reaching for the faucet and the rapidly warming of water. Washing away the sweat, he thought back to the dream he had awoken from. The burn, familiar and a haunting feeling, returned as he dropped his hands away from his face and reached for the faucet, scrambling to turn it off.

He knew it could happen one day. That it might happen when Yonekuni got tired of him. It happened to the girls that the blond had dated, who’s to say that it wouldn’t happen to him? A few months of happiness would be his only memory if Yonekuni were to end things with him. He didn’t notice the trembling in his body as the tears slipped free

The sudden feel of an arm around his waist, the nuzzling against the back of his neck and the sleepy voice of Yonekuni broke his thoughts.

“What’s wrong, Shirou?” Words murmured against his skin, into his hair. The concern that he saw, the sleepiness and he berated himself for waking Yonekuni up with his foolish dreams.

Shaking his head, he mustered up a forced smile.

“Nothin’s wrong, Yonekuni.” Leaning back against the strong chest, he didn’t know that Yonekuni had caught the trembling of his body as he brushed away the few tears that still lingered. He knew Yonekuni wasn’t satisfied with his answer, but he hoped that his lover wouldn’t question why he was crying. The dream that lingered, he didn’t want it to become a reality. Didn’t want to let go of the happiness that he finally found in Yonekuni’s arms.


	2. A dream isn’t a dream if it’s a nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dream can be nothing but a dream, but a nightmare is something worse.

Shivering under the layers of clothing he wore, he unlocked the apartment door and stepped inside, freezing in his steps at the sight of Shirou sitting on the couch. Looking back from the door to the couch, wondering how the male got in. He would have thought about it more, but the violent storm behind him forced him to not worry about it. Closing the door behind him and toeing off his shoes, he caught as Shirou looking at him. A grin crossed his face, though it didn’t seem to be matched by Shirou’s expression.

The few steps from the doorway, hanging up his many jackets, making his way to the couch before dropping down, taking a seat next to the heavyweight. Pulling the blanket off from the back of the couch, intending on wrapping it around him and Shirou. A look over to his side at the quiet male, watching teeth worrying his bottom lip. He had the apartment to himself, Kunimasa was off spending time with Norio, leaving him to enjoy the quietness with his lover. Reaching over, attempting to brush his fingers against Shirou’s jaw only to have the male push himself up off the couch and away from here.

Finding himself following Shirou, something was wrong, stopping the male with a touch to his shoulder. ”Shirou? What’s wrong?” The narrowing of gray eyes and the jerk of a shoulder, seeing the canine pull himself out of his grasp and the step back. The pain in the male’s gray eyes, seeing them flash and slitting, the sigh and the pained smile.

“You don’t realize it, Yonekuni, but you reek of perfume, of female pheromones and-and the kiss mark on your neck.”

Feeling his eyes widen, he rubbed his hand along his neck before sniffing at the palm of his hand, catching the sharp smell of perfume that was popular with the girls that he knew. Giving Shirou a look, he quickly to the bathroom, glancing at the mirror and cursing at the sight of the dark mark on the side of his neck. He hadn’t thought that the girl he fucked would leave a mark that Shirou would see. Shirou.

Out of the bathroom, looking around the living room for the male before hearing the sounds from his bedroom. With the door open, he caught sight of Shirou pulled out a small duffel bag and grabbing the clothes that he left there the last time.

“Shirou?”

The glance at him and then away. The push away from him and down the call, back to the living room. Following, grabbing the duffel bag. ”What’re you doing?”

“Yonekuni, has it ever occurred to you that I wouldn’t hear about what you do? That I wouldn’t know the people you sleep with while seeing me? I’m through with the lies that you’ve been telling me.” The laugh that trailed off into a sob and for the first time, he saw the sheen of tears in Shirou’s eyes, watching them slip down the male’s pale cheeks. ”Lies. And, I’m tired of it. I love you but, I can only take so much. It’s over, I’ll find someone who loves and wants me. Someone who doesn’t cheat on me. There’s no more use in lying, Yonekuni. And now, I’ve got to tell you the truth, I don’t care what you do anymore.” The bag that he was holding was taken from his limp hands as Shirou turned way, slipping his shoes back on and walked out the door.

“No… Shirou!” He called out, following Shirou but no matter how much he ran, he couldn’t catch up to the male. And when he did manage to catch up, he saw the male giving a shadowed figure a smile. One that he used to receive.

Snapping his eyes open, chest heaving as he struggled to remember what happened and where he was. The form next to him moved, pushing himself to sit up and glancing over to his side, as if to make sure that Shirou was sleeping next to him. Catching the faint tear tracks that decorated down Shirou’s cheeks, he leaned in and sniffed, catching a whiff of salt that lingered in the air, almost overwhelming Shirou’s scent.

Hear still racing, he laid back down and scooted closer to Shirou’s back, curling himself around the male’s back and wrapped his arms around the wolf. ”I don’t want to let you go. I know you’re asleep, but I want you to know that I’m never letting you go.” He murmured into the back of Shirou’s neck, snuffing the hair away from the nape of his lover’s neck, mouthing at the skin.

He didn’t see sleepy eyes slowly open nor the small curl of lips as Shirou let himself be enveloped in the Yonekuni’s arms.


End file.
